


How You Get The Boy (I want You Forever and Ever)

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Soft Boys, Yes I was inspired by another Taylor Swift song so sue me, couple fights, i got to channel my inner bitch latinx self while writing this so I was in my most powerful form, slight mention of nsfw activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: This was insane. Completely and utterly insane but yet here he was flying through the streets of Duckberg in the middle of a storm. This was the last time he listened to a couple of kids about his love life. The prototype for his jet pack gave a splutter and he hoped that it would keep him in the air until he arrived at M’ma Cabrera’s house.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	How You Get The Boy (I want You Forever and Ever)

This was insane. Completely and utterly insane but yet here he was flying through the streets of Duckberg in the middle of a storm. This was the last time he listened to a couple of kids about his love life. The prototype for his jet pack gave a splutter and he hoped that it would keep him in the air until he arrived at M’ma Cabrera’s house. 

Fenton and him had a small argument. Well, fight was the more accurate term. Gyro wasn’t really sure how it started now that he looked back on it but it had caused multiple fractures in their carefully constructed home life. Enough so that Fenton had stormed out of the lab earlier to stay with his mom for a few nights. 

The insistence from the kids had drove him insane and soon enough he was running out of the lab himself, yelling at Lil’ Bulb that he was in charge. They had a point though, if he really did love Fenton as much as he said he did, he would have followed Fenton the second he walked out the door. 

So now here he was, flying through the streets of Duckberg, thunder roaring overhead as he went. The only thing on his mind was seeing Fenton and telling him how sorry he was for everything.

_ I’m almost there, _ he thought to himself as he flew over the street, M’ma’s car parked in the driveway but even the thought of having to see her almost made him turn around, he continued on. She was adamant in her threats against him when he and Fenton told her they were dating. She loved Fenton with every fiber of her being and wanted to make sure he would never get hurt. Gyro had promised her, but he had broken it.

The fact that Fenton might have told her about the fight made his blood cold. He never wanted to fight with Fenton again. He  _ missed _ him. Missed him more than he ever thought was possible. Missed the way Fenton slept against him at night. Missed the restful morning he woke up to wrapped in his arms. Missed their shared morning sing alongs while they drove to work. Missed the company in his empty apartment, which now seemed too large for just the one bird. 

He landed roughly on the grass, mud staining his clothes but he found that he could care less. He slipped trying to get up but regained his balance. He bolted to the front door and paused. What was he going to say? Well, ‘Sorry’ for starters. He raised his hand to knock when the door flew open. 

Fenton was there. Wrapped up in an oversized DuckTech hoodie. His eyes puffy and his hair disheveled. Gyro’s eyes grew soft, god did he miss him. 

“Are you insane!?” He asked as thunder rumbled above them. “It’s pouring out there and you came over with a lightning rod strapped to your back.” He continued. 

“Fenton! Who’s at the door?” He heard Fenton’s mom say from somewhere inside of the house. 

Fenton looked him and glanced inside of the house, “It’s Gyro, M’ma!” He spoke. And a second later she appeared in the entranceway. Looking him over with the scorn that only a mother could make. 

“Gyro.” She said curtly, looking the soaked bird up and down. “You’re going to die if you stay out there any longer, Flaco.” She turned his attention back to Fenton, “Conseguir le secar la ropa.” She spoke, eyeing Gyro once more before leaving. 

  
  


“Sí, M’ma.” He replied, turning his attention back to Gyro, “Come in.” He stepped away so Gyro could enter, his rain soaked clothes sticking to his feathers and chilling him to the bone. He slipped his shoes off, thankful that his socks were still dry. 

Fenton went to reach his hand out and stopped halfway before letting it fall back to his side, “Come on, I think you left a pair of clothes here a few months ago.” He said, biting his lip. He and Gyro had been fooling around for what they thought would be a quiet weekend while M’ma was away turned out to be a hurried escape when she came home early. Gyro had bruises on his butt for weeks after that from falling from Fenton’s window. The next day Gyro had asked Fenton to move in with him. 

He passed M’ma Cabrera’s watchful gaze as he walked, “Gracias, Señora.” He said, offering a small smile but dropped it as her gaze hardened. 

“Your Spanish is still awful.” She commented and Gyro nodded his head. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Gyro said and she shook her head. 

“Don’t apologize to me.” She retorted crossing her arms and looking over at Fenton with a soft gaze. He had gone ahead of them and was now waiting for Gyro inside of his room. 

Fenton closed the door behind him and Gyro stood in the middle of the room as he searched his drawers for some clothes. “Here.” He said, pulling them out and putting them on the bed, sitting next to them. 

Gyro stood their awkwardly for a second before Fenton rolled his eyes, “I’ve seen you naked Gyro, just change before you soak my floor.” 

Gyro nodded dumbly as he worked to take his shirt off. “I’ve got a towel here.” Fenton continued, reaching over to grab a spare towel. 

Gyro continued to undress and Fenton restrained himself from looking at him too long. “You never answered my question.” He pointed out, “Or so much as said a word to me since you got here.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gyro squeaked out and Fenton looked at him again. His shirt was off and his pants were halfway down his legs. “I was stupid. And I made a mistake. And then I just. Tried to pretend it never happened because I just wanted you to stop being mad at me. But I should have talked to you first and I’m so sorry, Fenton.” 

Fenton exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck, “I feel like I should apologize too.” He said as Gyro finished pulling off his pants. Walking towards him to grab the clean clothes, putting the pants on first. “I got hot headed. I knew it was dangerous to go in there alone instead of waiting for the others.”  _ That’s right, _ Gyro thought to himself,  _ Fenton had rolled right into an ambush.  _ He had suffered some bruised ribs and a sprained wrist from where the Gizmosuit shielded him from the explosion.

Gyro sat down next to him, wanting to reach out and touch him, but he restrained himself. “I was worried when we lost your signal. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you. If I lost you, Fenton. You mean so much to me. I love you.” He spoke, taking the plunge and placing his hand on Fenton’s leg. He sucked in a breath as Fenton covered it with his own hand. 

“I love you, too.” Fenton replied, leaning his head against Gyro’s shoulder. Gyro bit his lip before turning his head into his hair, kissing his forehead softly as Fenton melted more into him. 

“I want to love you forever.” Gyro whispered, as if it was a secret meant only for Fenton’s ears, and it was. “That is, if you’ll let me.” He continued. 

“I’m sure I can make some room in my future to accommodate you.” Fenton joked, pulling away to look him in the eyes with a soft smile. 

His hands wrapping around the taller birds neck as he softly pulled him down to brush their beaks together. For the first time in weeks, Gyro felt a sense of calm overtake him. Fenton was back in his arms. Where he belonged. 

They parted and Fenton hugged him tight once more. Maybe having some meddling kids in his life was a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
